A walk behind lawn mower comprises a chassis onto which wheels, a handle, and a rotating cutting blade are arranged. If the lawn mower is motor driven, it comprises an engine which is arranged to rotate the cutting blade and for drive one or more of the lawn mower wheels.
The cutting blade is arranged under the chassis in a cylindrical volume under a protective hood which is integrated in, or form a separate part of, the chassis. The hood, or the volume defined by it, is sometimes referred to as a cutting deck, or a “dough nut” due to its shape.
Normally, a so called front baffle is arranged under chassis, to provide a front wall for the cylindrical volume wherein the cutting blade is arranged.
A problem is that mounting of the front baffle to the lawn mower chassis usually comprises welding operations and fasting of several fasteners such as e.g. screws. This is both time-consuming and costly.
Furthermore, the lawn mower may comprise a front cover. The front cover is then arranged on top of the chassis, as for example a design feature.
Fastening of the front cover then further adds to the number of fasteners and/or welding operations required during assembly of the lawn mower.
Fasteners may increase the risk of water penetration and render cleaning of the lawn mower difficult.